Lunchtime Shenanigans
by photon renegade
Summary: Jim is waiting in the Slifer Dorm's lunch area for a certain black-haired duelist to show up. But things can only go wrong from there when Judai Yuki appears to keep him company. Boreshipping one-shot.


**A/N: This one in particular is a boreshipping fic. Again. It was also originally posted on my tumblr account. But anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Jim sat in the Slifer red dining area waiting. He was waiting for a certain someone to walk in like they sort of owned the place, yet they didn't want to be there. Who was he waiting for?

The door opened. Jim's eyes lit up, hoping it was that certain someone. Sadly, it wasn't. "Jim what are you doing in here?" Judai asked. Jim smiled. Not who he expected to see but he was glad to see the duelist nonetheless. "Just sitting here. Waiting."

Judai walked over and sat down across from the Aussie. "Waiting for who?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Its a secret." Jim smiled. He was glad he had a few secrets left to keep from Judai. He had hoped this one was one he could keep, but he knew Judai had a way of getting things out of him.

"Wanna tell me what's on your mind, Jim?" Judai asked. Jim let out a sigh. "I dunno Judai. Have you ever been around someone and felt really happy? Like nothing bad could ever happen?"

The duelist thought for a moment. "….No I don't think so." Jim sighed once again. "Oh. Do you feel like that when you're dueling?" He asked. "Now that you mention it I do! Dueling is exciting! It gets me pumped!" Jim grinned. "Well that's how I feel towards a certain someone." Judai's face lit up. Jim mentally kicked himself. He could tell Judai was curious. "Oh! Is it a girrrrrrl?" he teased.

Jim chuckled. "I hate to surprise you Judai, hell I'm even surprising myself, but….it's not a girl. It's a guy." Judai became confused for a moment. "A…guy?" Judai scratched his head. "Yeah, a guy. You know, I'm shocked I'm even telling you this."

Judai blinked. "Why are you shocked? You tell me things all the time. How's this any different?" Jim smirked. "You're right, Judai. This isn't any different."

Jim drummed his fingers on the table in anticipation, hoping that special someone would come bursting through the door at any moment, his thoughts starting to wander. He daydreamed about all the things that could happen when that someone special did come through the door.

"So, who is he?" Judai asked. The duelist's voice brought Jim back from his day dreams. "What'd you say, Judai? I spaced out for a minute." he tilted his head a bit. "I said, who is he? Who's the lucky guy?" Judai smiled wide, waiting for the other to answer him. "Uh, no one you know." He answered quickly. Judai laughed. "I know better than that Jim. Who is he?"

Jim laughed nervously. "Well you see Judai…" before he could finish, the door opened, revealing a smirking Manjoume.

"M-Manjoume!" Jim sputtered. "I didn't expect you to come in here." God this was getting awkward by the second. Jim could practically sense it. "Hey Manjoume!" Judai greeted, smiling brightly.

"What are you losers doing here? No offense Jim." Jun replied, entering the room. "N-none taken." Jim tipped his hat, feeling his face grow hot. It took all he had not to stare_too_ much at Manjoume.

"So, which one of you is going to answer my question?" Jun asked. Jim cleared his throat. "Nothing, just talking to Judai." He smiled a bit. "Yeah! Jim was about to tell me—" Jim coughed loudly several times, hoping it'd shut Judai up. Unfortunately, no luck. He kept talking. "—-about this guy he likes and we know him! And—-" Jim cut him off. "JUDAI." he growled.

"What? Manjoume asked what we were doing so I was—-" Judai got cut off again by an angry Jim. "Judai. Shut it." he replied sternly. "Wh— OH. I gotcha, Jim." Judai winked. "I get why you don't want me talking about this!" Jim facepalmed. "Judai…." he muttered. "You don't want to talk about it because it's _Manjoume_ that you like!"

Jim and Jun's jaw dropped. Jim's face turned a bright red. He turned away, hoping Jun didn't see.

Jun stood there staring, Judai's words ringing in his ears. '_It's Manjoume that you like!_' He was in disbelief. Someone liked him? Of all people? He didn't know what to think. His mind was racing, his heart beating fast. He didn't know what to do. He started calming himself down, breathing in and out, slowly. Now that his brain was functioning properly, he thought about what Judai said. Did he like Jim? He knew he liked Jim as a friend, but as more than a friend? He'd thought about what it'd be like to date Jim….how nice Jim's lips would feel pressed against his….how warm Jim was…. Jun shook his head as if to bring himself back to reality. He had a sudden realization. He had a crush on Jim. Jim Crocodile Cook.

Jun didn't know what happened next. All he remembered was blurting out "I like you too Jim!" before turning away and running out of the dining area as fast as he could, back to his dorm, blushing like crazy.

He sat down on his bed and waited. For what, he didn't know.

Jim stared as Jun ran off. He couldn't believe what he'd heard. Manjoume….liked him back. Jim smiled a small smile. "Did I just hear him say he liked you back Jim?" Judai asked, eyes lighting up. "Yeah…" Jim replied, still smiling. "What are you doing just sitting here? Go find Manjoume!" the other replied. "Wha—oh right!" Jim chuckled. He got up and ran off to Jun's dorm, hoping he'd be there.

Jun heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" Jun yelled. Jim walked in, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier an—" Jim shushed him before he could finish. "Don't apologize, Manjoume." He gave a small smile. "O-okay." Jun crawled off his bed and stood up, taking a few steps towards the other. "Jim, I'm really glad you came to my room," Jun replied, smiling.

"I've always wanted to do this." Jun leaned in and kissed Jim full on the lips, wrapping his arms around Jim's neck in the process. Jim was wide-eyed at first, but closed his eyes and gave in, kissing the other back, passionately. Jun felt Jim's arms wrap themselves around his waist.

Jim could swear the dark-haired duelist was smiling, but he didn't care. He was just glad he got his man.


End file.
